The present invention relates to a module for adjustment of intensity of panoramic movements along the horizontal and vertical plane, particularly in a supporting head for television or motion-picture cameras.
More specifically, the invention concerns a module of the above kind allowing obtaining an optimum adjustment of the movements with respect to every known solution.
Modules for the adjustment of the intensity on the horizontal and vertical planes already exist, and they are used for shot in the movies and television field, basing their operation on the action of a fluid, particularly a siliconic fluid, provided between movable, laminar, disc-shaped elements.
They are particularly solutions wherein the relevant motion of concentric discs modifies the interfaced surface, and consequently the resistance imposed by the fluid to the motion of the head on the horizontal or vertical plane.
Said solutions, even allowing a good functionality, do not permit to have an optimum adjustment of the motion in any situation.
Recently, solutions have been suggested, providing sector or laminar discs, intersecting during their mutual motion, with transmigration of the siliconic fluid through the blades, in order to improve the action of the siliconic fluid.
Particularly, a solution exist providing a little plate module, which is the subject of a Thoma-Sachtler patent.
Further, the same Applicant has realised in the past a solution providing a labyrinth module and a solution providing a continuous module.
A last solution is that subject of the Italian Patent Application No RM98A000507, describing a module for the adjustment of the movement intensity, particularly for a support head for television or motion-picture cameras, comprising a first outer disc-shaped element block and a second inner disc-shaped element block, said second block being centrally placed within a seat provided in said first block, and being movable with respect to said first block, in such a way to offset the respective axis, the disc-shaped elements of the first outer block interposing between the disc-shaped elements of the second block during the respective movement of the two blocks, said first and second blocks being placed inside a waterproof housing, and within said waterproof housing a fluid being provided.
In view of the above, the Applicant has realised a new solution for a module for the adjustment of the intensity of the panoramic movements able to solve all the specific problems of the known solutions, the new solution being a remarkable technical advancement.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a solution that, with respect to the already existing systems has remarkable constructive advantages.
Further, the solution suggested according to the present invention has many advantages with respect to the known solutions.
Particularly, with respect to the plate module subject of the Thoma-Sachtler patent and to the labyrinth of the same Applicant, the inventive solution gives the opportunity of obtaining a continuous variation of the reaction intensity.
Further, with respect to the continuous module suggested in the past by the Applicant, the solution according to the present invention can be realised with very lower encumbrances in the direction perpendicular to the movement, and consequently allows a remarkable reduction of the dimensions of the whole mechanism with the same dampening intensity.
Particularly, in the dampening function of the horizontal movement of the head, the module according to the present invention allows to remarkably lower the gravity centre of the whole device, with well evident advantages for the stability of the whole assembly.
Finally, with respect to the xe2x80x9cplanetaryxe2x80x9d module described in the above mentioned patent application No RM98A000507, the inventive module has a remarkable reduction of the size in a radial direction and further allows the optimisation of the performances with a wider variation field of the reaction intensity.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a module for adjustment of intensity of panoramic movements along the horizontal and vertical plane, particularly in a supporting head for television or motion-picture cameras, comprising a proof casing, with a centrally passing rotation axis, a first group of fixed inner disc shaped elements, coupled on said rotation axis and spaced each other by spacing means, at least two groups of movable, laminar, disc shaped elements, the elements of which are maintained spaced each other by further spacing means, said groups of movable, laminar, disc shaped elements being provided substantially externally with respect to said first group of elements, and being contemporaneously movable with respect to the latter group, symmetrically according to the radial direction with respect to the rotation axis, guide means for the movement of said two groups of movable, laminar, disc shaped elements, within said proof casing a fluid being provided creating a resistance to the movement of the movable groups with respect to the fixed group, said movable groups being able to reach, with respect to the fixed group, a completely disengaged position and a completely interengagement position of their disc shaped elements.
Preferably, according to the invention, said movable groups comprise a series of overlapped lamellae spaced by said spacing means, said lamellae being coupled by tow pins or rivets passing through a orthogonal direction in such a way to realise a completely rigid pack interengaging with the disc shaped elements of the fist group during their axial movement.
According to the invention, two, three, four or a higher number of movable groups can be provided, even if the preferred embodiment of the invention provides four movable groups.
Further, according to the invention, the fluid employed is a high viscosity siliconic fluid.
Always according to the invention, said guide means for the movable groups can be comprised of two plates, respectively upper and lower plate, enclosing each single group, on the lower plate interference means, e.g. a pin, being provided, slidable along respective slots obtained on a lower disc, and on said upper plate interference means, e.g. a pin, being provided, slidable along respective slots, necessary to obtain radial movements.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the module according to the invention, said slots obtained in the upper guide disc are so shaped to make said interference means covering a trajectory according a radial direction with respect to the rotate motion of said upper guide disc about the rotation axis.
Furthermore, according to the invention, during the movement, all the movable groups maintain the same distance from the rotation axis.
Always according to the invention, the movement of the movable groups is obtained by an outer cam connected with said upper guide disc by fixing elements.
In a further embodiment of the preferred embodiment of the module according to the invention, in order to optimise the performances and reach the maximum value of the resistance to the movement, the sum of the interfaced surfaces within the movable groups will be equal to the interfaced surface of the fixed group in such a way that in the position of maximum coupling, the outer profiles of the movable groups will coincide with the outer diameter of the fixed group.